


The Programme

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Miu Iruma's Dirty Mouth, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: The programme - providing arranged marriages for the financially challenged and the desperate since 1653.If you seek money, you can apply within as a seeker.If you seek a partner, you only need to provide aid as a benefactor.A gay heir who only wants a wife to keep his family off his back.A man following family tradition.An adventurer looking for a companion.An inventor searching for funding.A crossdresser looking for a quick buck.And some people who are just truly desperate.





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will have many different storylines in it, only slightly crossing over:
> 
> Lies and love - The story of Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma.  
> Second time lucky- The story of Mikan Tsumiki.  
> A shojo manga story - the story of Korekiyo Shinguuji, Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi.  
> The one with the Togamis - the story of Miu Iruma and Byakuya Togami.

The door opened, and a person entered the office. A cheery employee greeted them. “Good afternoon. Are you here to sign up for the programme?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you a benefactor, or a seeker?”

The person sighed, before giving their answer. They didn’t want to have to resort to this, but it was their only choice.

The Programme had been around for a long time. It was a ‘matchmaking’ service, promoted by stories of happy couples who met through it. There were many films based on it - most with happy ending. But people knew the truth - for every happy couple there were 100 unhappy ones. And there was nothing they could do to escape.

The ‘seeker’ would have a request - usually money, or an escape from a bad life. The ‘benefactor’ would be the one willing to fulfil their request, in return for their hand in marriage. On paper it sounded like a perfect idea. But it begged the question - what benefactors would be so desperate they needed to resort to this to find a partner?

“Thank you. You will be notified when a meet-up is occuring.”

 

Shuichi Saihara picked up the leaflet he’d been posted. There would be a meet-up one week from then. There was a list of girls, but of course none of them appealed to him. It was strange, there was no information about their personalities or interests, just some statistics:

Miu Iruma  
173cm  
56kg  
99cm

Toko Fukawa  
165cm  
47kg  
79cm

And several more… he didn’t know who to select, not without knowing what they wanted. It was rare, but some people were truly seeking love from this… and that was something he wouldn’t be able to give them. 

He was about to throw it in the bin and cancel his enlistment, when a certain girl caught his eye. He’d seen her before, if only in photos… Emiko Josei. He put a tick next to her portrait and found an envelope to send it back. If he was right - and he had to be - this could solve all his problems, and she wouldn’t have to hurt anyone else.

 

Byakuya Togami sat at his desk, when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” One of the stewards entered with a letter, and bowed. “Thank you.” He opened it with a pen-knife and looked through it. Ah yes, the programme, but it was at such short notice, they were lucky that was a relatively free day for him.

There was no point making judgement based on such superficial things as pictures and measurements. He had to find at least one partner from the Programme - as was the family tradition. But not just anyone would do, he needed to find someone truly worthy of carrying the offspring of the Togami family. 

He put crosses next to every portrait, only hesitating once at a certain blonde’s. Had they met before? No, that was ridiculous. A servant at a family friend’s house maybe? There was no point in thinking about that now. He called someone in to post the letter, before continuing on with his work.

 

Korekiyo looked through the portraits, but only a few caught his eye. From just looking at then he had an idea of what they wanted, and he wasn’t interested in those only after money. What he wanted was a companion, someone to spend time with. Maybe his perception of the programme was flawed in some way, but he would just chalk it up to the manga he’d read…

 

“Are you sure about this Toki?” Komaru grabbed her roommate’s hand, worried about her choices. 

“I’m not going t-to become an old maid. I need to find someone.” She put on her coat and sighed. “Someone will want me right? I’m not asking for any money...” 

“Toko, I’m sure someone will love you without the programme.” She smiled weakly. “Who knows, maybe that person is right under your nose?” 

At this moment Makoto entered the room. Both girls stared at him for a few seconds.

“I don’t think so… I’ve made up my mind, I’ll be fine.” Toko left the house without another word. She was looking for love, as stupid as that was. Even with how unlikely that was, she couldn’t help being a hopeless romantic. 

Komaru watched her go sadly… but she knew she had no chance. They were best friends, roommates, co-authors of several best selling manga, but they would never be lovers…

 

Miu looked around her tiny apartment. It had taken ages to even afford the rent for this place, but hopefully she’d be rid of it soon. If all went well she’d manage to get one step closer to her goal. With the right funding she’d be capable of great things, and maybe the Togami Corporation would notice her, and offer her a job, and then… she grinned at the idea. 

“Are you going now?” Her brother, well half-brother to be exact - looked up from his lunch. 

“Sure am! Do I look hot or what?”

“I don’t want to answer that when I’m talking about you.” Miu stuck her tongue out at him, before leaving.

 

Kokichi Ouma looked in the mirror, he was gorgeous today. He’d put on his best makeup for his portrait, and he was looking forward to seeing who wanted him. Hopefully someone rich. He checked in the mirror, his dress today was gorgeous, but not too fancy. Perfect for the occasion. He looked nothing like his normal self. Good.

“Ah, hello. I’m Emiko, but you can call me Emi! It’s a pleasure to meet a man as handsome as you, I hope we get along well!” He coughed. He needed to do a little more work on the voice before heading out. 

“Yo, I guess you’re my next one. As you can obviously see, I’m Emiko, but my friends call me Emi.” 

“Hello sir. I must tell you now, I’m only after your money. I’ll fake my death before the wedding and run off. I’m not even called Emiko. I’m not even a girl. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Where the hell are you going?” An angry man stopped Mikan at the door. 

“I… I have work… I’ll be back later sir.”

“You’d better bring back the right fucking cigarettes this time! Or else you’ll be sorry.” 

She backed away slowly, hoping to get out as soon as possible. Her bags were packed in her room, and she’d opened the window, ready for a quick retrieval if it was needed. “Yes sir…” 

 

Some others are there too, but I’m not giving them proper introductions. Especially not Teruteru.

 

When the seekers arrived, they were quickly seated at separate tables with a label on them to show who was who. They were lit by candle, and had some roses on them - as was the standard. The girls looked around, some anxiously, some bored. None of them knew what was going to happen, who they were going to meet today. Several thoughts ran through their heads:

“What if no one selected me?”

“I hope there’s someone good here.”

“So this is what Japanese dating is like!”

“This place is so shabby compared to the last one… and who chose those curtains?”

“Please… let me escape…”

 

The doors opened, and the benefactors entered, each with a timetable of who they were to speak to at which times. They all found their first person, and the evening began.


	2. Love and lies - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Ouma meet for the first time twice, in very different circumstances.

Emiko Josei, that was who he was tonight. Honestly, with a surname like that he was surprised no one was even a little suspicious… but nevermind that. Tonight was another opportunity… just like the times in the past. He didn’t know how many people did things like this, but he was sure he did it the best.

 

“Hello sir, I’m Mai. Nice to meet you.” He remembered his most recent encounter with someone at the programme. 

“Hello Mai, will you be Mai wife?” Ouma giggled, he might as well humour this man if he wanted a shot at any fortune he had. The man wasn’t unattractive, but seemed to have no concept of personal space. 

“Maybe, depends on what you can give in return.” 

“How much do you want and why?” The man leaned over and grabbed Ouma’s hand. He could tell why he needed to resort to the programme. He wanted to break away from his grip, but it would be easier to continue like this. For the greater good, right? 

He decided to start his sob story, he’d been practicing this speech for months. “Ah, this is such a stupid thing… but I have seven siblings, and we all went to college. Unfortunately, when we took out our loans we ended up using a company that is charging us a huge amount of interest, and-” 

“Ah, loan sharks, I see.” Ouma was annoyed at being interrupted, but continued without voicing his concerns.

“And now there’s no way to pay it back… and, and I thought that if I went through the programme, I could find someone willing to pay it off…” He whispered the amount in the man’s ear, and he smiled.

“That’s just a drop in the bucket of my savings. I’ll give you the money as soon as possible, and then we’ll marry?”

“I… thank you so much!” Ouma really milked it here. His acting skills had gotten so much better, hadn’t they? “I promise, I’ll be the best wife I can be. Anything to repay you…” 

Unfortunately, Mai died about a week later, being able to take the money ‘to pay the loans’ first. What a shame...

 

But back to Emiko. 

He looked around at the new benefactors, appraising them silently. Desperate, weirdo, rich, super desperate, girl, oh that one was cute. The guy in question - a sort of blue haired boy, wearing a hat - glanced at him, and he smiled sweetly back. The guy walked towards him, and sat down. 

“Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you.” Ouma studied him, what sort of woman would appeal to him? He guessed someone too light-hearted or energetic wouldn’t be appropriate…

“It’s lovely to meet you Shuichi, that’s such a nice name.” He gazed into the guys eyes, and he stared back. “I’m Emiko Josei.”

“Are you?” Ouma hesitated, what was this? An undercover detective… had his cover been blown already? Well, worst case scenario, he would have to make a run for it. He did have a getaway driver ready.

“Of course I am silly. Who else would I be?”

“Mai Okanesagi. Does that name sound familiar?” Ouma froze, no effing way was this happening. 

“I… I don’t…”

“You look exactly like her.”

“She…” Ouma tried to think up a quick lie, anything to prevent a fuss. “She’s my cousin…” He decided to throw in some fake tears, just for good measure, “I’m sorry, we were close, it’s been hard since she died…” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The guy seemed to relax for a moment, and Ouma thought he was safe, unfortunately that was not the case. “Have you also lost Shika Onjin, Aiko Puroguramu, Mari Ju?” Ouma laughed a little hearing his old fake names, how any of them had worked was beyond him.

“Alright, you got me detective.” He put his hands up in surrender. “How’d you get me?”

“My uncle is a detective, and I follow his cases. One involving the death of a certain fiancee, who his client had met through the programme. From there it was just a case of finding more cases of girls dying the day before their wedding, you are one for dramatic timing...”

“Oh, you really went for it! You only missed one of my names… Are you going to report me?”

“It depends.” 

“On what?” 

“On whether you hear me out.” Ouma sat up, and nodded for him to go ahead. “Here’s the thing: I am an heir of a grand estate. However, I need to get married before I can properly inherit it.” 

“And what’s the problem? You’re rich, you’re attractive, why do you need the programme?” 

“I’m gay.” 

“Ah… that would be a problem. So how do I come in?” Ouma wondered if he knew about the crossdressing as well…

“Well, imagine this: I meet Emiko Josei. We start dating, you meet my family, I propose. Then, you die. I go into a period of grieving, and say something over-dramatic like ‘I’ll never love another woman!’ At which point my family cuts me some slack.” 

“That… that sounds like an excellent idea!” Ouma’s face lit up, this was going to be fun.

“Just don’t tell anyone we met through the programme, alright?” 

“Of course.” 

Shuichi had to leave, following the timetable. Ouma spoke to a couple of others - including a guy who sat down and said “I want a child, nothing more, nothing less.” Well that wasn’t going to happen, was it? 

After all the meetings were over, he filled in the necessary forms, and that was it. He belonged to Saihara. For now at least…

“Congratulations. The Programme wishes you love and happiness.”

 

They said a few parting words, and gave each other their numbers, Ouma using his second phone. 

“You mentioned I missed one of your names. What was it?”

 

“Hmm… I’m not going to tell you that. Figure it out yourself.” And Ouma waved goodbye.

 

Once he got home he changed out of his feminine clothing, he took off his makeup and washed out the hair dye (he’d gone brunette for the meet-up). He took a walk around town when he saw a familiar face heading into a bar. Ouma followed him, and sat next to him. 

“Heya cutie, how are you doing?” The boy looked over, and smiled.

“‘I’m alright.” It seemed like this was not the first bar he’d been into this evening, and he was slightly drunk.

“Really? You don’t look great. What’s on your mind?” 

“Ugh, it’s my family. Keepin’ asking me when I’m gonna find a girl and get married. It’s not my fault I’m gay, Jesus can they leave me alone…” 

“Ah, that sucks. Have you considered the programme?”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna marry a girl though, it’d be way to harsh in her. Imagine having a husband that can never love you.” He sighed. “Oh right, I’m Shuichi Saihara.”

“Kokichi Ouma.” 

“Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Alright… you wanna just talk for a while?” 

And they did, and about an hour later Ouma decided it was time to head out. “You wanna come back to my place sweetie?” 

“Oh my god yes.” The two of them made it to his apartment somehow, and spent the night together…

 

“Hey, this may sound weird, but I’ve never done something like that before.” Shuichi remarked when he’d woken up and regained his senses. “I just felt like we had a connection, or something.” 

“Oh? Maybe we should meet up again sometime, can I have your number?” And Ouma received it, even though he knew it already.

“It’s a date.” Shuichi kissed him on the cheek before leaving, and Ouma smiled as he left. This could get a little confusing...


	3. Second time lucky - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story follows Mikan Tsumiki, and her need to escape the man she met through the programme. 
> 
> Warning: This is much darker than the other stories. It contains mentions of an abusive relationship.  
> If this is a sensitive subject for you, please be warned, and don’t read it if you don’t want to.

Mikan nervously looked around as she entered the centre. She was paranoid, thinking that any second he could come around the corner and see her…  
She was selfish for doing this, wasn’t she? She’d entered that contract, and she had no right to try and escape it now…

 

Three years ago, Mikan Tsumiki, 18, made the decision to run away from home. She couldn’t stand it any more. The constant fear, the endless torment, there were only 2 options - run away, or stay until she died.

Unfortunately, everything was so expensive, and she was only an over-worked doctor. She had left her old life behind, and even if she hadn’t there was no one she could turn to for help. So she turned to the Programme instead.

 

For a while, life was good. She met a man, who had a decent amount of money, but more importantly, he seemed to truly care about her. Even from the first day they met, he was pulling off elaborate gestures:

“Hello m’lady, it’s an honour to meet you.” Mikan was surprised at this affection, it was unusual for someone to be so nice that wasn’t making fun of her. 

“H-hello sir…”

“Sir? Well that’s something I’ve never been called before. Don’t worry dear, you can call me Hito.” Hito, three years ago she loved the sound of that name, repeating it over and over in her head and out loud. It gave her so much joy.

“Nice to meet you H-Hito. I’m Mikan.”

“That’s a lovely name. Now, why are you here Mikan? What do you want? Money?”

She shook her head. “I want to escape.” She explained her situation, and he seemed horrified.

“Mikan… I promise, as long as you stay by my side I will love you, cherish you, and keep you safe. Will you marry me?” He got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring… 

“Yes! I will! Thank you so much!” She cried a lot that day, but they were tears of happiness.

 

But as she spoke to the representative, all her tears were sad and angry.

“Mikan Tsumiki, you are already married to someone you met through the programme, are you not?”

“I-I am, but-”

“And in your contract you agreed to stay with him until you died?.

“Well, yes but-”

“I am sorry, but we cannot allow this. Mr Hito has been notified about this, and he will be here shortly to collect you.”

At that moment, Mikan’s world came to a halt. He knew. He was on his way. He would kill her. “N-no…”

“He asked you to wait here until he arrived. You can take a seat over there.” The person pointed to the lobby. Mikan walked over, and took a seat, thinking about what she’d done, and what would happen to her…

 

For a while, life had been good. They would come home every night, have dinner, talk and watch television. She had let him know that due to her childhood, she was not alright with any kind of sexual contact, and he was fine with that, or so it seemed. It took her a couple of months before she was fine with just killing him on the cheek, but he waited for her…

But it went wrong. One day. Mikan secretly went shopping with some of the money she’d earnt. But when she got home, she was faced by the angriest Hito she’d ever seen.

“Where the hell have you been?” She didn’t want to tell him the truth, so she sweetly smiled and lied.

“I’ve been at work dear.”

“No you haven’t. I visited the hospital and they said you left hours ago.” He wasn’t yelling, but he had a scarily controlled tone. Mikan realised she’d been caught, and confessed immediately.

“I’m so so sorry sir, I’ve been shopping. Please forgive me.”

“And what did you buy?”

“I…” Mikan didn’t want to tell him.

“Goddammit woman, what the fuck have you been doing for the last three hours that’s so important that you can’t tell me? Have you been with another man?” 

“N-No, of course not!”

“Oh really? You’ve lied once, why should I believe you now?” He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to back into a wall. She was already crying, and this only escalated it.

“I’ve really been shopping… I- I bought an- an anniversary present for you. I w-wanted it to be a surprise. I’m sorry.” He grabbed her bag and looked though it, until he found her gift - a box of his favourite chocolates, and a signed copy of the latest manga by his favourite author - Tokomaru.

“Oh… oh my god… I’m so sorry Mikan…” He stepped back, and bowed down on his knees.

“It’s… it’s fine. It’s my fault really.”

“I apologise, but please don’t lie to me again. I want to know where you are at all times, what if something happened to you?”

She forgave him that time. She also forgave him next time. And every time after that, she kept excusing more and more, hanging onto the joy she’d been brought in the past. But eventually it became too much.

 

And now she’d been caught… she looked out of the window. When had he been contacted? It would take about half an hour for him to drive from home. At most, she had twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until she lost everything. He’d force her to stay in the house the entire time, give up her job, her few friends… 

Before she knew what she was doing, she stood up and walked towards the exit. She ignored the voices telling her she had to stay. If the outcome was going to be the same either way, she could at least try to have this last bit of freedom.

She ran, for about two minutes, by which point she was out of breath. She looked in her pockets, all she had was her bus pass and her keys… why hadn’t she brought her bag? She sat down by a florists and started crying more. She should just go back, maybe he’d be less mad…

She heard a door open, and a voice. “Excuse me miss?”

She turned around and saw a woman with silver hair. She had a stern expression, but it was clear she was worried about something. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” Mikan stood up and started walking back to the centre, when the woman stopped her.

“You look like you’ve been through a lot. Do you want to talk to me about it?”

Mikan shook her head.

“At least… at least come in for some tea. Is that alright?”

Mikan stood in place, thinking about everything that had happened… tea as a final meal wouldn’t be so bad. She turned around and followed the woman into the store.

“Thank you. Don’t worry, whilst you’re under my roof, you’re under the protection of the Kuzuryu family, no harm will come to you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to anyone who came to this chapter looking for a continuation to the Saiouma story. I will be continuing that soon.  
> Thanks to everyone that’s left a nice comment, it really means a lot!


	4. A shojo manga romance - part 1

No one was at her table. Toko looked around, all the other girls were talking to someone… that blonde with the massive knockers, the foreign-looking one wearing little more than a bikini top… dammit, that was what they were all after! No one really wanted love, only a hot body! She should have known… and she was such a sight for sore eyes, she wouldn’t be surprised if no one had any interest in her at all.

After the first rotation, a man did actually come up to her… he was cute… he looked incredibly familiar for some reason, but she couldn’t place it.

“Name, profession, notable accomplishments?” He also had a clipboard, and was reading off a list of questions. That was rather strange she thought, but she was taken in by his radiance. 

“Um… my name is T-Toko Fukawa and-”

“Please speak up.” He was harsh, but Toko could see a gentle interior. Maybe. Or maybe he was just a prick. 

“My name is Toko Fukawa, I’m…” Would he accept a manga artist? Surely that was childish, maybe she should tell a little lie. “I’m an author. Over 20 million books have been sold.” That was pretty good wasn’t it? 

“Really? I’ve never heard of you before. Do you have a pen name?”

“Yes… Tokomaru.”

“Oh.” His tone was flat, and Toko could feel the disapproval. “Well, That certainly is impressive, but I was under the impression you’d sold over 30 million by now. Don’t sell yourself short.” For a moment she was flattered. “But if that’s the case, why are you here? Why do you need the programme?”

“Well I… I want to find love.” She avoided eye contact, and waited for his response. She thought she heard a chuckle, but that might have been another table. She hoped it was.

“Well, I can’t help with that. But for a woman as successful as you, I can make a proposition.” Toko listened up, maybe this was it! “If you want, I will allow you to give birth to me child. We will not marry, and after the child is born we will never have a need to interact again. As payment, I will pay whatever you want.”

Toko was a little taken aback, and thought about it for a few minutes… “Thank you, but I refuse.” This wasn’t what she wanted. Despite his good looks, there would never be the romance she dreamed of. So she’d wait. And pray for another person. 

“Alright.” The man left her table, and went on to the next person, without another word, or any attempt to convince her. This reaffirmed that this was the right choice. 

 

She waited for a while, before another man approached her table. He was slightly taller and thinner than the previous one. He had gorgeous eyes, Toko felt like she could lose her soul in them. It was a little creepy. He was also wearing a mask, maybe he was ill right now. 

“Hello, my name is Korekiyo Shinguji. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Toko Fukawa, nice to meet you too.” They sat in silence for a few seconds, before he spoke again. 

“I’m looking for a companion on my travels.”

“Oh. Do you travel a lot?”

“Yes, I’m an anthropologist so I spend a lot of my time researching other cultures. I don’t have a lot of money, so I can’t give you that. All I can give you is the chance to travel the world, and if you let me, my heart.” What a line… Toko remembered writing a line like that back in one of her first manga series. 

“That sounds nice. I don’t need money, all I’m looking for is love.” The man nodded, seeming to accept the offer. “So uh, can we spend some time getting to know each other before we commit to anything. I want to make sure you’re a person I can fall in love with.”

“Of course we can. I wouldn’t want you to enter a marriage you weren’t happy with.” Her laughed. “And I guess that’s why I came to the programme. If I may quote ‘99% end up in disaster, so I want the 1% that you deserve.’” She recognised that quote.

“Is, is that from ‘Escape into the Stars’?” That was one of her manga, where a poor girl married a famous movie star through the programme.

“Ah, you are familiar with Tokomaru as well? I guess you do have a similar name…” Toko wondered if she should tell him the truth now. Would he even believe her? “It must seem strange for a man of my age, but they do write great works.”

“They’re just love stories.”

“Maybe they are. But in my opinion, they’re more than that. I have a nurse friend, and she, I won’t go into detail, but she was in a really bad situation. But reading ‘Escape into the Stars’ gave her the courage to try and escape. And she says her marriage is working for her.”

“Really?” Toko hadn’t thought it was that good, just based on her experience of leaving home to live with the Naegis. 

“Yes… I won’t go into a whole lecture. I’d love to hear more about you.” They talked for a little longer and eventually…

 

Komaru heard the door open, and rushed through to the hall. She saw Toko hanging up her coat. “Hey, how did it go?” She didn’t know what she’d hear, or what she wanted to hear. She did want her best friend to be happy but at the same time she’d be extremely envious if she’d found someone.

“Well…” She held up her hand to reveal a simple golden ring. Komaru smiled and hugged her, despite the fact she was screaming on the inside. 

“Congratulations! Will I be able to meet him? What’s his name? Is he cute? Does he… does he know about Jill?” Makoto also walked into the room.

“He hasn’t met her but he knows about her. I’d want them to meet before the wedding though. Oh right, you can come in.” She called outside, and he entered. Komaru was a little shocked, hadn’t expected a guy like him to be her type. But nevermind that.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Komaru Naegi. Congratulations!”

“Thank you. I am Korekiyo Shinguuji.”

“Oh hi, I’m Makoto Naegi. I’m her sister.” He pointed at Komaru. “Wait no, brother, I’m her brother.” 

“It is nice to meet both of you.” 

“So yes, he’s going to be my husband…“ There was a tense silence, Komaru considered screaming to release it. But she didn’t that would not be a good impression. And she wasn’t going to ruin anything for her best friend. 

“Well, how about we have a drink to celebrate? I’d like to get to know you myself, as we might be seeing a lot of each other.” 

“Thank you. That sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I'd hoped to get out... I still have one more plotline to start... so I'll see you then, probably. Hope you're enjoying this so far!


	5. The one with the Togamis - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably rename this part later, I just don’t know what to call it.
> 
> And warning: these parts will contain Miu Iruma's dirty mouth, and quite a bit of Teruteru.

Byakuya Togami had gone from person to person, looking for someone special. Unfortunately, the few people that seemed good enough weren’t interested in his proposal. Like that foreign artist that seemed to completely misunderstand the purpose of the programme. If she wasn’t careful she’d be in for a bad time. She was certainly a talented girl, and her child would have potential. However, she had refused.

Well, there was always the next one. Miu Iruma was her name. As Byakuya sat down with her he couldn’t help but feel that he’d met her before. As he thought about it, he had a vague memory of seeing her in the Togami household. Maybe she had been a guest, a daughter of a business partner, or an employee… but whoever she was, he couldn’t place her. 

“Oh fuck no.” She exclaimed upon seeing him. “Not you.”

“I haven’t even said anything.” Her attitude vexed him. Most people here would surely be a little kinder, as they’d want to get out of a bad situation as soon as possible. 

“Well I know what ya gonna say Byakuyuk.” He didn’t react to the name. At least, not externally. “You just wanna fuck someone to have a kid right? Well you can look somewhere else, obviously it’s not happening with me.” 

“Ok. If I may ask though, have we met before?”

“You- are-” She looked extremely offended at this. “You’re not fucking serious? You don’t remember who I am?”

“Should I? I don’t waste my memory on people who waste my time.” That confirmed it, they knew each other. Or at least, she knew him. “You can’t be that important.”

“Heh, that’s what you say now but mark my words! One day you will bow down to the wonderful Miu Iruma!” Unlikely, especially for someone as desperate as to be here. But Byakuya didn’t dare for petty insults right now.

“Alright, I’ll take you up on that offer. If our paths cross again, and you manage to impress me, I’ll grant you a small favour. Though I doubt that will happen.”

“Deal!” She yelled, shaking his hand. A few seconds later, one of the Programme employees came over to ask if they’d made an arrangement. They quickly denied this. Byakuya decided to take his leave, and wait outside until his next appointment. It was also a good time to have another coffee.

He thought over the strange girl… her face was so familiar… Wait… no, it couldn’t be. He looked back through the glass door, they looked so similar, even the names had some resemblance… 

But Miyuki Togami was dead. Wasn’t she?

 

The bell rang, and it was time for Togami to go talk to the next person. And he noticed a small guy sitting with Miu. No, take your mind off her. She doesn’t matter. He had to speak to… that… boy?

 

Meanwhile, Teruteru was doing his best to chat up the girl. He’d never understood why he was always single, he always made it clear he was up to date anyone. Surely there would have been at least one person in his life that was up for at least a one night stand… 

“Fucking virgin.” The girl laughed at him… ouch. “If you’re just looking for sex I would normally be down, but right now I’m looking for funding.”

“Funding eh? What do you need the money for?”

“Me? I’m an inventor! I invent shit, better than anyone else ever could. Thing is, I’m broke. My brother and I are stuck in a crummy apartment, doing our best to pay rent and still have enough left over for food. And whilst I could just continue rummaging around dumpsters for spare parts. I wanna live like I deserve.”

“I own several Michelin Star restaurants, money would be no issue.”

“Seriously? You’re good with me? In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not gonna be a meek housewife, like the type ya usually see around here.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be. Anyway, what sort of inventions do you make?”

Her frown disappeared, and she started speaking passionately. “Oh, a whole bunch of stuff that helps you utilise your full potential whilst asleep. The average human should sleep about 8 hours a night. That’s a third of the day, and I just think it’s a shame we can’t put it to better use. So far, I’ve created a read-as-you-sleep prototype, and it’s going pretty well for a machine made out of 19 spoons and half a microwave.”

“That sounds amazing. So uh… do you want to get married then?”

“Sure. Better than some of the other people here.” She glared at Byakuya’s back.

“You got some beef with blonde?”

“Hmph. Mark my words, the Togami family will recognise me as the great potential I am. And they’ll beg to employ me…” She smiled sweetly, thinking about her plans for the future. “And when they do… 

“...I’ll take great pride in turning them down.”

 

Byakuya sneezed. Hopefully he wasn’t coming down with a cold. “So…” 

“Hey dude, you’re a dude? I ain’t into guys. I thought I made that pretty clear when I applied for this.”

“You do realise that all the benefactors get is a headshot and some measurements?” 

“Really? Oh for effs sake, where are all the female benefactors?”

“Over 90% are male.” Really, his lack of understanding for this was astonishing.

“Damn…” He rubbed his nose. “So uh, I’m Kazuichi Souda. Hi.”

“Byakuya Togami.”

They sat in silence for a little longer.

“I mean, there was that one guy at college… but that was just a one time thing you know, I was curious, I’m pretty sure I’m straight.”

“Good for you.”

“So I’m guessing you’re bi then? Seeing as you’ve been hanging out with everyone here.”

“Irrelevant. I simply checked every box without looking at who there was. I’m not here for love or marriage, I just want a child.”

“You… ok then. You do you, but I can’t help you there, sorry.”

“I realised.”

A longer silence.

“God this is awkward, how long do these things go on for?”

“They’re as long as is convenient for the plot.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Another silence.

“Well uh… you’re real handsome by the way. Love the glasses.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck on the child thing.”

“Mmh.”

“And… yeah.”

“Indeed.”

“Nice.”

And the bell rang, signalling the end of this dull affair.

Byakuya stood up immediately. “Goodbye.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

“I doubt that.”

Goddamn it, Kazuichi was not doing well today… maybe he’d have more luck another time… 

 

“Congratulations. The Programme wishes you love and happiness.” The employees said in unison, as Miu and Teru left the building. 

Miu was ecstatic to be able to do this. First step: get back to the apartment, pack everything up (which wouldn’t take long), then hightail it out of there. Her brother would also be pleased with this. She knew that he’d love the new food arrangement, if Teru really was as good as he claimed.

Time for the amazing start of a new life.


End file.
